<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Words by ShatteredSwallowtail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078283">Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail'>ShatteredSwallowtail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming Dragons [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well seeing as boys just got hitched I'm sure you can guess where this is going XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming Dragons [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was most certainly <i>not</i> how Aymeric had imagined that his wedding would end. In Estinien’s arms, obviously. But being snatched out a window as his new husband fixed him with a decidedly wicked smirk before the clearly suicidal dragoon vaulted <i>into thin air</i> had not been part of what he envisioned. And he was beyond certain that the far-from-masculine yelp of surprise that had escaped his lips would return to haunt him for years to come as he buried his face against Estinien’s chest and tried to remember how to breathe. It wasn’t the height - he had ridden astride dragons after all, but there was a great deal of difference between this and that and not to mention that he’d not once considered that his husband could or had bothered to learn how to fly with the wings he always hid. But flying they were, soaring over the frosted snows of Coerthas and his knuckles were almost as white as Estinien’s hair as he felt the soft rumble of the dragoon’s laughter against his hair before that familiar voice purred into his mind in the same manner as Vidofnir’s voice always did.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Think you that I would ever drop you, beloved? I would die first.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The surprise on his face must have been obvious as he heard that same chuckle again before the reply came in the same manner as before. <b><i>Was it not you who suggested one night that I could in time come to terms with myself? As you now see, I have been making such efforts with Vidofnir’s aid. Not considering that the winds would render normal speech rather pointless, especially as you seem quite fond of breathing velvet and fur ere you smother yourself in my chest.</i></b></p><p>Estinien’s teasing tone brought a heat to his cheeks as he pried his face from it’s hiding place and took a moment to turn his head and take in the sight of the crystalline landscape beneath them. It was...beautiful, and his eyes widened as he relaxed further. Though he still had no knowledge of where Estinien was taking him, right now...he didn’t even care. Years spent so seldom leaving Ishgard had left him with a hunger to see the world since the Calamity and few opportunities to do so and now he greedily soaked up every yalm of terrain they flew over as the snows of Coerthas slowly gave way to the thick forests and craggy peaks and plateaus of the Dravanian Forelands. He recognized the tower in the distance as Anyx Trine, and his unspoken question of their destination was answered as Estinien banked sharply to one side and spiraled down towards the top of the crumbling edifice. As they neared it, he could make out what looked to be a small camp situated on one of the very top platforms. A single round tent beside a small firepit and a blanket in the center of the stone-circled rooftop and Estinien settled them down carefully as he allowed Aymeric to get his footing before he released his tight grip.</p><p>It was a mite embarassing the way he staggered slightly before the ground stopped spinning and he regained control over his limbs to study what was obvious a camp for the two of them. Aymeric raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the taller man with a small smile. “Stealing me away to a romantic and secluded hideaway, Estinien? You <i>are</i> a romantic.” The winged dragoon snorted in amusement as he shook his head. “Not at all, I simply have no intentions of sharing you on our wedding night and no patience for the niceties of post-ceremonial conversation. Though in truth I had planned to bring you here ere the morning arrived rather than immediately.”</p><p>Crossing the few feet to slip arms around Estinien’s waist with a smile, he shook his head. “Nay, I much prefer this impromptu plan. There is something entirely more delightful at the notion of being stolen away into the night.”</p><p>“By a ferocious dragon, aye we have all read fairytales, my lord.” Estinien cut in with a snide smirk. “Though I had not realized you sympathized to quite this degree with the young virgin maidans in the tales. If such is the case, I fain there are several problems with that. Namely that if you think yourself virgin then there needs be some educating.” His teasing got him a roll of blue eyes and a shove to his chest that he took advantage of to yank Aymeric in tighter for a deep kiss. <b><i>My own, do you remember what happens to those maidens in the tales? They often find themselves devoured by the dragon….</i></b></p><p>“Then devour me, if that is your wish.”</p><p>It was more than a wish, it was a promise, and he growled as much as he tugged his new husband down onto the blanket with another hungry kiss. Twisting his fingers into dark curls as he slanted mouth against Aymeric’s with a moan. It had been vexing enough that he had been subjected to Alphinaud and Artoirel’s primping and preparing all day, but even moreso when he had attempted to find his intended and remind them both why this was even worth doing...and been soundly refused by all parties involved. Some rot about seeing each other before the ceremony and it being bad luck, and he had nearly torn Honoroit’s head off when the pageboy had blocked his attempt to reach for the door before that devilishly sly child had suggested that he wouldn’t want to disappoint Aymeric would he? Point to the demon child and he had slunk back to his corner of the manor. But now that was all over and done with and he could have what he wanted.</p><p>He caught wrists in his hands and gently but firmly pulled them over Aymeric’s head to pin them down as he used his own weight to hold the shorter man in place as he took a long moment to just...stare. It was hardly strange to see his husband - still getting used to that - attired in formalwear, but this was still different. This was...special, and as perfectly as the dark blue velvet and snowy white fur and gold braid suited his lord, he wanted to memorize every bit. “Am I to be barred from touching you in return, then?” Aymeric quipped with a raised eyebrow that did nothing to detract from the flush in his cheeks or the hungry way his own blue eyes raked over Estinien. “Unfortunate, as that very thought is all that has captivated my mind ere I saw you attired as such. And not only my mind…” Despite being pinned down, he still managed to rock his hips up against Estinien’s with a soft moan. “All of me aches for you, love….as it always does.”</p><p>“I doubt greatly that such garb suits me nearly as well as it does you, Aymeric.” He replied, his voice a soft growl as he kept wrists pinned. “As for touching...my intention is merely to commit this sight to memory ere I cease holding myself back. Indeed, if slow and gentle is what you crave, then speak now for I fear-” Whatever explanation was forthcoming was cut off as Aymeric shifted enough to lean up and crash lips into Estinien’s with a growl of his own. “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Aymeric had no doubt that had he merely spoken, his husband would have taken him as slow and gentle as he asked in spite of how clearly he was struggling to hold himself back at this moment. Instincts were something he himself understood and he could only guess that with his closer ties to the draconic parts of himself those instincts were even more difficult for Estinien to hold back. But regardless of what he could have <i>asked</i> for...restraint was not what he <i>wanted</i> now. Hands let go of his wrists and he buried his fingers in pale hair to twist long strands around his fingers and deepen the fierce kiss with a moan. “I want….. All of you…. Every ilm…. Always, Estinien. <i>Never</i> hold back.”</p><p>His answer was another low growl that sent shivers of desire down his spine as the dragoon’s mouth traced a line of fire along the side of his neck and deft fingers worked their way beneath layers of clothing. Almost impossibly managing not to tear anything as they worked to strip away wool and fur and velvet and toss them aside even as he peeled layers away from Estinien who helpfully willed away the wings to make it easier. A delightful sting against his throat as fanged teeth nipped and that sinful mouth suckled hard at bruised skin had him whimpering and tightening his grip on hair. Aymeric gave another tug to flaxen strands before his wandering fingers sought out one of the curved black protrusions at Estinien’s temple and he rubbed his thumb over the blunted tip of the horn before sliding the pad of one finger along the ridges. He loved the effect it had, the way his husband’s breath caught and he whined as hips ground harder against Aymeric’s. “I…..love these……. Love…..what they do to you…..what <i>I</i> do to you…”</p><p>Gods, it was as though those fingertips were stroking his cock instead and Estinien wasn’t ashamed of the wanton way he whimpered and twitched before he forced himself to grab Aymeric’s hand away with a hoarse growl as glowing ruby eyes locked on dilated blue. “Continue with that...and this will end far sooner than either of us desire, Aymeric….” The smug look on his husband’s face told him that Aymeric knew as well as he did that while there was truth in that statement, he in truth wanted nothing more than to keep losing himself to that simple touch. “Later, then…” Aymeric purred as he allowed Estinien to move his hand. Later, he would satisfy his curiosity as to just how long he could keep that up before he drove the dragoon mad. Or that was the thought he had before Estinien’s mouth returned to his skin and fingers slid down his stomach to continue removing any barriers to their exploration.</p><p>Thank the twelve that he’d somehow found the willpower to pry those fingers from his horns before Aymeric reduced him to a mewling begging wreck, but he had no doubt the decision would come back to haunt him later. And despite the fact that he was invariably the more dominant in their lovemaking...something about the notion of being completely at Aymeric’s mercy sent a throb of desire right to his core. With every stitch of offending finery now out of the way, he took another moment to pin his husband down and simply admire what was <i>his</i>. Soaking up the sight of all of that tanned skin flushed with desire, those blue eyes blown with need as his own eyes traced every curve of muscle, locking with Aymeric’s gaze as he leaned down to lap at the moisture already seeping from the tip of his lord’s cock. That small action earned him a truly beautiful sound from Aymeric as he circled his tongue against the sensitive head and teased featherlight kisses against heated skin.</p><p>Gods damned, he was going to lose his mind right here if Estinien kept up the teasing, which was exactly what the taller man was doing with the way those burning eyes never left his. Daring him to act, to do something, to take what he wanted. What he <i>needed</i> so badly. One hand groped for Estinien’s head, trying to force that mouth down further and the chuckle that was breathed against the head of his cock almost made his eyes cross as the vibrations had his hips bucking up with another choked moan.</p><p>“H… Halone….damn you…..s… stop….t...teasing…..”</p><p>“My, my….. The silver-tongued ser Aymeric de Borel at a loss for words?” He knew exactly what he was doing, exactly at what point to drag this out to, and twelves damned he loved the way he could watch muscles clench and tighten as Aymeric struggled to maintain his control. “Beg me for it, love…. <i>beg</i>... and I’ll give you what you desire….”</p><p>“I… I will not….. Oh Gods…..”</p><p>That was one protest silenced with a deliberate flick of the tip of his tongue against tender skin and Estinien pulled his head out of Aymeric’s grip as his own fingers pressed down on narrow hips to keep them still. “I believe...you misheard me, Aymeric….” He repeated in an agonizingly slow tempo, breathing every word against skin. “Beg...for….it….”</p><p>Dignity - or stubbornness, one or the other - shattered with the soft vibrations of each syllable against his skin. The teasing, coupled with the unexpected thrill of being pinned down in such a way, had him writhing against the ground between panted gasps for breath as his fingers unsuccessfully tried to find a grip on hair or horns or some other part of his husband. “P….please….. Mercy, E… Estinien……<i>please</i>.....” Voice cracking on the last word, he repeated it in a desperate whine. <b><i>Good boy…</i></b> The teasing purr vibrated through his mind and through his cock as Estinien closed his mouth over him without warning, taking him all the way to the base with a tight swallow that tore another scream from his mouth.</p><p>That scream was like the headiest wine and Estinien groaned as it made his own body throb even harder as he worked his mouth over his husband. Teasing him right to the edge before drawing back only to work him up again until Aymeric was a sobbing whimpering wreck and he gently grazed teeth against the underside right below the head of his husband’s cock. That was all it took for the knight to finally break with a gasping cry of Estinien’s name. Tightening his mouth around Aymeric, he purred his approval as he worked his husband through his climax, finally pulling back with a smug and satisfied expression to survey his handiwork. “You are stunning like this, my own….” Which was true, because he had scarcely seen a more glorious sight than that of Aymeric sprawled out beneath him, tanned skin marked with bites and bruises, flushed and panting with the afterglow. Sparing a rapid inner thanks to his past self for having the foresight to leave anything necessary within close distance, he snagged the bottle of oil from its resting place beside the blanket. Pouring a liberal amount into his fingers, Estinien shifted to rest on his elbows and resume his earlier teasing as he slowly worked one finger into his husband.</p><p>His body was so oversensitized that the teasing kisses and flicks of tongue against his skin distracted him entirely from Estinien’s fingers….until one of them curled inside of him and his hips came up off the blanket with another strangled cry. The motion thrusting him further into that sinful mouth and for a moment Aymeric thought he heard a vague ripping as his fingers curled into the blanket. It was too much, the heat and suction of Estinien’s mouth combined with the steady kneading of fingertips inside of him, and any further thoughts of <i>anything</i> had been driven from his mind by the need for <i>more</i>.</p><p>If his own need hadn’t been nearly blinding in its intensity, Estinien could have stayed like this forever. Watching Aymeric writhe and cry out his name and beg so desperately and knowing that he was the only one who was blessed with seeing such a thing. But he wanted more than merely watching, and the moment he felt his husband was ready he pulled fingers free and shifted as he gripped Aymeric’s hips to raise an angle them to thrust in as deep as he could manage. Muffling a groan into the other’s shoulder as he bit down hard against collarbone. “S...sweet hells, Aymeric….. “ It never seemed to matter how often they did this, it always felt the same as the first time; as though the tightness and the heat and the <i>need</i> would consume him the way that Nidhogg’s shade once had but to this consumption he would recklessly condemn himself time and time again.</p><p>The feeling of Estinien inside of him was so right, so amazing, and even as the desire lit an inferno along his veins with every snap of the dragoon’s hips against his, there was more than just that. The hard bite to his shoulder sent a shudder through Aymeric and he whimpered his husband’s name in encouragement as he wrapped legs around Estinien’s waist and rocked his own hips into every deep, hard thrust. Raking nails down that long back and gripping at feathers that had reappeared at some point. “E.. Estinien….more….d...don’t stop…..”</p><p>“As….though I would…..” Came the harsh reply, barked out between the dragoon’s own panted breaths and moans of pleasure. His arms tightening as he shifted his angle to slam into that perfect spot with every thrust as his teeth bit down on skin again. “You…..are…..<i>Mine</i>! You will…..always be mine…..”</p><p>“Y….yours…...always…..” He repeated in a haze of ecstasy as every thrust drew another cry from his throat. His world spun as Estinien rolled them, finding himself astride the other man as firm hands pulled him down into every upward thrust and twelves he could feel every thrust go even deeper like this and he wasn’t going to last. Estinien knew it too, as he let go with one hand to wrap his fingers around Aymeric’s cock and stroke hard in time with every thrust of his hips. “L….let go….. Aymeric……”</p><p>Whether he intended to obey or not, the tight squeeze of fingers was enough when combined with the next thrust into his prostate to send him careening over the edge with a scream of Estinien’s name. He could faintly feel the dragoon jerk beneath him as Estinien found his own climax mere seconds later before he was pulled down into a rough, desperate kiss while his husband thrust them both through it with a needy whimper. Words were beyond his raw throat, much less his hazy mind as he collapsed against Estinien with a whimper, but his ear worked well enough to hear the hoarse words breathed against it.</p><p>“I….love you…..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>